Gravity
by Lilliana1
Summary: A Carby fic in the future. Carter and Abby are married with children. Please R & R.


~*This is my second Carby fic. I am taking a break from writing The Way It Is Meant To Be with a story that has been on my mind for a while. Please review, I really want to know what people think of this story. I'd like to thank my beta Stephanie for helping me fix all of my mistakes.  
  
~*This fic is set in the future. Carter and Abby are married and have four children - 5-year-old Juliana, 3-year-old twins, Johnny and Jenni, and 9- month-old Joey. Eleanor Carter doesn't like Abby very much.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Gravity Has Nothing To Do With Falling In Love  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Juliana looked up at her mom and asked, "Mommy, will you put make-up on me so I look pretty, just like you?"  
  
Abby looked at Juliana as she finished curling her hair. "Maybe but just a little bit, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Juliana exclaimed as Abby brushed a little bit of blush on her daughter's cheeks and a small smear of lip-gloss on her lips. "I like your hair best when it's curly."  
  
"So do I," a voice from the doorway said.  
  
Abby looked up and smiled at Carter holding their son, Joey. Jenni peaked out from behind her father's legs. She walked over to her mother with her arms raised wanting to be picked up.  
  
"Mommy can you put make up on me, too?" Jenni begged.  
  
"Let's wait until you're Juliana's age, okay, Jenni?"  
  
Jenni pouted as she looked at Juliana. Carter told them both, "Come on girls. Let's get your coats."  
  
The two girls raced down the hall to get their coats from the living room couch.  
  
"Girls, don't run in your dresses," Abby said half-heartedly, knowing full well that neither would listen to that bit of advice. "John, I don't think a party at the Carter mansion was such a great idea."  
  
"Why not? All of my favorite Carters' together for a night along with some other random people that I have met only once. Plus, the girls love wearing dresses."  
  
Abby glanced into the mirror for one last look, "Yea, but Johnny will ruin his suit somehow and you know it. Where is he? I haven't heard any crashes for a while now."  
  
"Alger was showing him the limo."  
  
"Oh great. Another Carter in love with limos."  
  
"You know the only person or thing I am in love with is you."  
  
"I know. And you know that I love you more than anything but lets get this party over with."  
  
"It won't be that bad. And you look beautiful in that dress."  
  
"You better not make me dance," Abby said as Carter helped her into her coat.  
  
"You know I will," he said ushering his daughters into the waiting limo.  
  
Johnny was bouncing around the backseat.  
  
"Daddy guess what! Alger showed me everything in the limo."  
  
Jenni, unlike her twin, was sitting calmly next to Juliana so not to wrinkle her dress. Johnny bounced over to her and started to talk about Dora the Explorer. Carter held on to Joey and sat next to Abby.  
  
"I hope they aren't as hyper as they are now when we get there."  
  
"Abby, it's going to be just fine." He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Carter helped Abby and his children out of the limo. "I'll take Joey upstairs to a guestroom for a nap. I'll have a maid come find us if he wakes up," he whispered to Abby.  
  
He was interrupted by a chorus of "Gamma Gamma!" from the other children.  
  
"Abby, John," Millicent Carter said as she hugged them both.  
  
"Gamma, I was just going to put Joey down for a nap and let the others go upstairs to watch a movie while we wait for the rest of the guests to get here."  
  
"I'll get a maid to do it for you. Here, Carla, can do it. Don't worry, John, she is great with children."  
  
A maid came over and took the baby from Carter. She headed toward the stairs with the other children in tow. Carter held Abby's hand as they walked toward the dining room.  
  
"John!"  
  
Carter and Abby both turned when they heard Eleanor Carter's voice. Eleanor's mouth turned down as she looked at Abby. She had never really approved of Carter marrying the less-than-rich nurse.  
  
"John, the rest of the guests aren't coming for a while. Will you join me in the study?"  
  
"Alright, Mother," Carter sighed. The long night suddenly got longer. His mother was always short with Abby.  
  
"Where are the children?"  
  
"One of the maids brought them upstairs," Abby said quietly.  
  
"Is Dad coming tonight?" Carter asked before his mother had a chance to slip in a hurtful comment to Abby.  
  
"I haven't spoken to your father since Juliana's birthday party," Eleanor stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Spoken to whom, Eleanor?" Millicent asked as she walked into the room and sat in a chair next to Eleanor.  
  
"Jack," she said. As a maid walked through the room, Eleanor stopped her.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" Eleanor asked the other three in the room.  
  
"Nothing right now, thank you," Millicent told the maid.  
  
"Just water, please," Abby told the girl.  
  
"Surely you would like some wine," Eleanor questioned.  
  
"Mom, you know Abby doesn't drink," Carter told his mother, a warning look was in his eyes. "Abby, why don't we go check on the kids."  
  
"Alright," she said softly.  
  
Carter offered her his hand as they got up.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear-shot, he said, "Abby don't let her get to you, okay? She just likes to push you to see how far you will go."  
  
"I know," she whispered as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
He held her for a minute or two and then they walked upstairs.  
  
******************************************************************* 


End file.
